


Challenge #3 - Sound of Silence

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The third challenge from Brevityworks is . . . Sound of Silence.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep.





	Challenge #3 - Sound of Silence

Welcome to the third challenge of brevityworks, Sound of Silence!

Based on the poll we made, the theme of **Sound of Silence** was chose for our 3rd writing challenge. This refers to fics that are written without dialogue. This is the only limitation, otherwise it's entirely up to the authors' imagination!

If you're interested in joining the third challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/6sikGFNC3KSEsEoq5). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Wednesday, July 22nd @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Saturday, July 18th @ 3pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_3_soundofsilence). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep


End file.
